The Blonde Genius
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't stupid like he made people believe. What if Naruto was a genius under a façade of stupid grins and pranks. What if Naruto was a prodigy just like Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru? Read and find out! Rated M for language, violence and lemons. (DISCONTINUED)


The Blonde Genius

A/N: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: The Facade

He silently watched everyone around him, got used to their reactions, emotions and expressions. Since he was born, he had the nine tailed fox sealed into him. It angered him that he had no control over that decision, he was angry at his parents that he knew were long dead. Yes he knew who his parents were. He wasn't stupid that was just his facade.

He used to be happy, he used to love his life. Now he hated every moment of it. The villagers abused him, mentally, emotionally and physically. Some even attempted to rape him. Let's just say they aren't in the world of the living anymore. They fooled themselves into thinking that Naruto Uzumaki was some weak child that didn't know how to defend himself. He knew what he was doing, but if he had showed the world how he really was like they wouldn't be calling him an idiot.

Since he was a baby, he was orphaned. The orphanage didn't care for him. The teachers neglected his education. The thing was that Naruto knew how to get information aby any means. He'd go to the library, he'd read the scrolls that the hokage had. He'd listen in to class lectures then tried out the excercises himself. He was the newest generation of prodigy. The only one left of his clan. He also had this unique but rare condtion that allowed him to birth children. He had all the male parts on the outside, but on the inside he had the woman's reproductive system. Womb and all. He even got his monthly period, the cramps hurt like hell. He was able to hide this from the village. Never once had he been to visit Tsunade in the hospital for check-ups.

He didn't need to visit Tsunade. With the Kyuubi inside him, he healed quickly. He'd get injured but the wound was gone in ten seconds. After the villagers attempted to kill him or injure him severely, they never got the chance. He always outbeat them in speed, skill and lets not forget intelligence.

He pretended to be the village idiot as to not draw attention to himself. Now he was getting tired of it. Tired of pretending to not pay attention to Kakashi's lessons. Pretending he didn't understand something, when in fact he did understand. Pretending that he sucked at doing the shadow clone jutsu when he mastered that at age 4. Pretending to be the village prankster when he didn't care in the less about pranks. Honestly what would he get out of it?

Pretending to have a crush on Sakura when he down right hated her. Sasuke however, wasn't too bad to look at. He was sobdued just like he was without his mask. He was intelligent again like him without his mask. He was skilled in everything, like he was without his mask. Sasuke was the perfect guy wasn't he? Naruto seemed to think so. He was goreous, his raven black hair naturally went up in spikes at the back of his head like a ducks ass. It looked sexy on Sasuke, as was expected.

Sakura's infactuation with Sasuke was irritating. It irritated him, it angered him, it pissed him the hell off and he wanted to severely injure her sending her to a hospital to make her stop her fan girlish ways. Unfortunately for Naruto, he had to keep his mask on. He couldn't lose composure and lose the mask he worked hard on maintaining. His patience however was running thin. Anymore of Sakura's infatuation bullshit and he'd snap. He leaned against a tree glaring intently at Sakura. She was now getting on his nerves. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Sasuke could you go on a date with me, Sasuke would you like to try my mother's cooking. Why that bitch... those same old lines trying to get Sasuke to aknowledge her whatever small amount that was.

He didn't like it. Not one bit, if she continued he'll make sure she can't go back on duty again. Naruto's glare became even more icier hoping she would feel his eyes boring holes into her damned skull. Unknown to him because he was glaring so hard at Sakura that Sasuke did in fact notice Naruto's cold glare at Sakura.

"So Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me tomorrow after training," Sakura said, that's it Naruto finally had enough his mask cracked and fell. Leaving in place the coldest expression Naruto had ever had on his face.

"Sakura that's enough you whoring bitch! Why don't you ask someone who's fucking interested in you." Naruto snapped his sky blue eyes cold as ice.

Sakura gasped in horror, she looked into his eyes and fear showed in her eyes. Good that's the expression he wanted from her. Fear. The one emotion he enjoyed seeing on people's faces as he stared them down. She will learn that Sasuke is mine, he's had enough of her asking him on dates.

"W-what the bloody hell is your problem idiot!" Sakura yelled back. To have someone yell back at him was a common occurance. One he was used to.

"You can see as plain as day that Sasuke doesn't want your affection, doesn't want your attention and surely as hell doesn't want you fawning over him." Naruto growled narrowing his eyes.

The hurt showed in Sakura's eyes as he said this. Good, maybe that would teach her to leave him alone. He could see the pleased but amused smirk on Sasuke's face as he watched Naruto calmly tell Sakura off.

"What the hell do you know! Sasuke does in fact want my attention. He loves me!" Sakura said smugly. Oh dear god she was so full of herself. Full of shit, yes that is what he meant full of shit.

"No Sakura. He hates you. You annoy him to the brink of insanity. Good for him he has more control or he'd tell you off himself. I'm just saying what he wished he could have said since the academy days!" Naruto yelled back, his voice was even cold as ice.

Again the hurt showed in her eyes. Mentally he was smirking with satisfaction. But on the outside he would never show that kind of emotion again. He was now as cold as Sasuke, this was his true self.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke hoping he would correct Naruto in his words. But Sasuke didn't say anything, except the pleased amused smirk on his face. He took amusement in her torment with Naruto's harsh words.

"No he doesn't hate me! Shut up you idiot!" Sakura hissed angrily. Who was she trying to fool. It was common knowledge that Sasuke didn't feel any affection for Sakura. Everyone knew it.

"No I will not shut up. You have been fooling yourself for years. He doesn't love you. He doesn't even like you. You're just his comrade, the person he's with at training sessions and missions. He can't stand you, and neither can I. For years, you've constantly hit me when I say something you don't want to hear. You constantly put me down calling me names such as idiot, useless twit and orphan. You don't know how much it hurt me to hear the last word come out of your mouth. I maybe an orphan, but nobody and I mean nobody will call me orphan if they do they have a death wish." Naruto snarled his eyes getting colder.

Sakura scoffed, "death wish please! You just want attention! You don't like that everyone pays attention to Sasuke, to Ino, to Shikamaru, to Neji to Hinata, to Kiba, to Shino to gaara's siblings, and Gaara himself since became Kazekage, and to Choji! You useless-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto's dark growl that was meant as a warning.

"Do not finish that sentence or I will kill you without remorse." Naruto's eyes then turned a crimson red with a black slit in the middle as a pupil. Kyuubi was out to play and Sakura was it's target.

-"Sakura you worthless useless bitch. You should of stopped talking when you had the chance. Now that I'm out, I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands."- Kyuubi's dark demonic voice sounded coming from Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke's pleased amused smirk disappeared. His eyes widened, the Kyuubi was in control of Naruto's body. Sakura went to far.

"Sakura, you shouldn't have talked in the first place. Now I have to calm him down..." Sasuke snapped coldly glaring ice daggers at Sakura.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto he then wrapped his arms around him in an almost intimate embrace. "You need to calm down, she didn't mean it." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura had a terrified look on her face. She was shaking with fear and Kyuubi could smell it. But since the seal, he had changed into the brotherly figure that Naruto never had. He was only protecting him, looking out for him, and defending him when Naruto needed it most. He finally calmed down residing back into the back of Naruto's mind giving Naruto control again.

The cold sky blue eyes were now back, but still glared at Sakura. "I should have let Kyuubi kill you. It would do the world a favor. But as a ninja of Konoha I can't let that happen." Naruto said coldly, then forced his way out of Sasuke's embrace that almost made him blush, almost. He then started to walk away not looking back at his teammates.

"Wait Naruto! You can't leave! We're supposed to train for the Jounin Exams!" Sakura yelled now not terrified but more then a little irritated.

He just kept walking, why bother waiting for a teacher who is always late. So he kept ignoring Sakura's shrill yelling behind him for him to come back. Why should he? She insulted him for the last time. He was no longer going to take her insults, or her abuse. 


End file.
